Forgive me
by i.am.ruru-chan
Summary: "Smile for me… Sakura…" And… even though she didn't understand, she smiled for him. She tried her best to grant him his last selfish request. Because she loved him still… Because he was dying in her arms… r&r adopted from 4get


Summary: "Smile for me… Sakura…" And… even though she didn't understand, she smiled for him. She tried her best to grant him his last selfish request. Because she loved him still… Because he was dying in her arms… r&r

Genre: Tragedy

Warning: rape? Character death?

Rated: T+

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto. Just this idea…

Couples: SasuSaku.

**Forgive me**

He stood there alone and frustrated. His heart racing as each second passed. His body was still and leaned back against the stone cold walls of a grotto.

He had been traveling for hours with out resting, and it was becoming harder to catch his breath as well. The gash on his abdomen became more and more uncomfortable with every step he took.

He didn't understand what had gone wrong in his battle against Madara Uchiha…

He knew it had been something that older Uchiha had told him…

He couldn't remember anymore… what had it been?

What had triggered his rage to that extent… to have been so reckless in his fight?

What had…-?

"_She was beautiful, really… and so strong… She did put up quite the fight, but in the end she could do nothing but squirm under my body as I penetrated her over and over again."_

Those had been Madara's exact words. The words that had made him lose hold of his sanity.

After that, he really didn't know what had happened. When he came to, Madara was lying dead in front of him, his own body was drenched in blood and he felt weak…He had been badly injured.

He was confused…

His vision focused in and out. He could pass out at any minute… but he couldn't stop. He had to keep going. He needed to reach her

His frustration grew bigger…

He needed to know if she was alright

'_That bastard! How dare he? How dare-…?'_

He could only think that over and over again.

Sasuke fell defeated to his knees, and let out a mournful cry and bitter tears.

He couldn't think about it.

He couldn't even begin to imagine it…

His Sakura…

His precious cherry blossom had been stained … and he had been nowhere to help her.

The only woman he had fought so hard to protect all his life … she had been hurt, and he had done nothing to stop that from happening.

He could have done nothing…

Frustrated, he pulled at his blood-stained raven hair.

What could he do now?

How could he face her?

It was not fair…

Damn it all! He had loved her so much.

And now… now he-

He winced and clutched at his wound. He wouldn't make it...

Slowly, he looked down at his arm; it was red, a color that reminded him so much of her: The only color in his memories.

His focus drifted for a second. He had lost so much blood, but he needed to keep moving. He had to see her for at least one last time.

Gradually, he pushed himself back on his feet. He would not die here. Not like this, and with all his might he struggled to walk forward. His warm blood left a traceable trail on the ground…

The memories of his time with her, fogged his mind.

If he could only reach her…

If he could only tell her for the first time that he loved her, he missed her…that he always wanted her…

But he would not make it. He was dieing, and he knew that it was only will power that allowed him to reach the gates of Konaha.

He knew then, that he would die in her arms when she was the first to come and receive him. He had fallen to her embrace when she had reached out to him, and he could only call out her name softly.

He warmly took in her features.

His Sakura that had been chattered… she was alive, she was well.

He could die happy now… To know that the last thing he saw in this world was face of the only woman he loved. He was truly glad to have met her.

Slowly, he reached out his arm to clear the tears from her eyes. If he were to leave this world, he at least wanted to see her smile…

"_Smile for me… Sakura…"_

And … even though she didn't understand... she smiled for him. She tried her best to grant him his last selfish request.

Because she loved him still…

Because he was dying in her arms …

His arm fell heavy at his side. His sight was giving out…

… And, as he enjoyed the last smile he would ever see on her, the only words he was able to give her were…

…"Forgive me…"


End file.
